Annwyn
by fantasdancer
Summary: Daniel is dying. He brings the team together for one last camping trip - and one last mystery that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Jack O'Neill brushed a hand through his slightly receding hairline and picked up his phone to call Sam. It was late, but … some things couldn't wait. He tossed his eyeglasses onto the bedside table with more force than necessary, not caring when they skittered and fell to the floor. This was going to be hard.

''llo?" came her voice. Jack couldn't help but grin a little at how she was still polite despite having obviously been woken up out of a sound sleep.

"Sorry to wake you, General."

"Wha …, General?'

"Yeah it's me, and it's 'Jack' now, remember?"

"Sorry sir … ahh Jack." There was some rustling of bed sheets as she sat herself up. "And you can drop the General thing for me. I'm retired as well these days, remember?"

Jack's grin slipped a little. His mind wasn't as sharp as it had been in his fifties or sixties even, but he wasn't _that_ far gone. "Yeah, I remember, it just sounds a little cool to say it from time to time, that's all.' He paused for a second trying to think if there was an easy way to pass on the news – there wasn't, but still he really hated to hurt her. "Listen, it's about Daniel." He could hear her breath catch on the other end of the phone, and he knew that she instantly understood, just by the tone of his voice, that it was bad.

"Jack?"

"It's terminal cancer. Aggressive. He's only got a couple of months at most." There, he had the words out, and they had burned like acid all the way. Damn it, he _hated_ hurting her – wished in fact that he could be there with her right now and hold her through this.

She was quiet for the longest moment, before breathing out a long shaky sigh. "How's he doing?"

Jack settled himself on the edge of his bed before answering. "He's – and I quote - 'fine'.

She snorted.

"Yup."

"Damn it," she murmured softly.

"His Doc has got him on some pretty strong pain meds but he's still moving around like nothing's wrong. He's still translating stuff for the SGC too."

"Hell … I thought he retired a couple of months ago."

"Oh, you know General Fairall. She'd never really let him go. He's still the best at what he does and the SGC still needs him despite that intense training program they've got going for the newbies."

"I'll have a word with her."

"No, no, it's okay. I already did. She's gonna leave him in peace now, although she nearly broke down over the phone just talking about him."

"She's very fond of him."

"Yeah," said Jack, "so are we all. She offered him a chance at that sarcophagus they learned of on that nice little world of Yu's, but Daniel refused. It'd be risking lives to get to it and – you know Daniel." His voice tightened. "The Tokra have 'offered' to snake him. They've sent no less than six representatives over to discuss it with Fairall and Daniel. They're arguing that Daniel's knowledge is too important a resource to lose. They're saying that their pretty sure than can access all of Daniel's acended memories if he's snaked as well. They're making it sound like it would be a crime for Daniel to turn them down."

"What? What did Daniel say? What did the General say?"

"Daniel refused point blank. And Fairall backed him all the way. The Tokra want a representative from the oversight committee to speak to him on their behalf – and maybe twist his arm a little too."

Sam let out a slow sigh. "Damn them, they're gonna hound Daniel all the way to the … to the grave. Oh, God – he's too young to die – he hasn't …. " She caught her breath on a choked sob and was silent.

Jack grimaced. He should have waited until the morning to tell her. He should have taken a cab to her house and talked to her person to person. It was hard to keep his voice steady over the phone. Hard to put on that impersonal voice when all he really wanted to do was put her head on his shoulder and hold her through the pain. "That's why I've called actually. Teal'c is back here visiting and Daniel wants us all to get away from it all for a couple of days. He … I think Daniel wants to say his goodbyes. You know … while he still can with some dignity. He wants the gang back together for one last camping trip far away from everyone and everything else."

"Camping? Yeah, of course, anything he wants." She sniffed. "It sounds like fun actually and I'm so bored out of my mind these days that I'd camp in the snow if he wanted us to."

"Tell me about it," said Jack ruefully glaring at his swollen and heavily braced right knee. "So I was wondering. I haven't kept much after moving into the home here you know, so have you got a spare sleeping bag?"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**_So this is the beginning of a long complicated story. Be warned though, I have heavy family commitments these days that mean that updating can be delayed, sometimes for weeks at a time. I HATE delays myself so i will do my best to keep a regular schedule. Hope you enjoyed the opening. Let me know okay?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**SGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

Beaming technology never used to bother Jack. Maybe it was 'cause it had been a while, but his stomach seemed to have hit the ground and bounced all the way into his brain before going back to where it belonged. Then he had this cold shiver go up and down the length of his body and concentrate an aching, crampy feeling into every bone that he had ever broken over the years. _So_ not pleasant. He stumbled ever so slightly and was mortified to see Carter's hand twitch towards him, ready to catch him before he fell.

Jack stabbed his cane into the ground, locked his knees and yelled internally at every aged muscle that he had: Atten-hut! Thankfully most of his muscles still remembered training and obeyed orders and he made a show of stepping forward to look around the forested area. Thank God for his cane. He was definitely too old for this stuff anymore, although that small never-say-die part of him protested the statement once again.

Retirement was proving altogether too slow for him and the condescending attitude of some of the staff at the retirement home was already making his teeth ache. Facts were facts though. He'd hit seventy five and he could barely walk at all some days now with his joints full of arthritis and muscles getting weaker by the day. It was just his body that was feeling his age though –not his mind, at least not so far. There were definitely days when he'd gladly walk through the Gate and hunt down a sarcophagus to help ease his aching bones. There were also days when he just didn't want to face another day.

There was no denying it – getting old sucked big time. Jack took a surreptitious glance at Daniel. Yeah, but dying of cancer – and knowing about it, probably sucked a whole lot more. This time, he'd been sure that he'd be the first to go out of their team. This time he'd been sure he wouldn't be one of the ones left mourning a loss in their family. He'd nearly called Daniel to tell him that he couldn't make the camping trip. He had all sorts of great excuses – like bad knees and old age.

The fact was that he didn't know if he'd be able to cope with losing Daniel again. It would be – too much like losing Charlie all over again – like it _had_ been the last times that Daniel had died. Each and every time they had lost Daniel, it had been like losing his son again. He'd wanted to retire, wanted out of life all together once or twice, but he'd had responsibilities and team mates to help get through Daniel's passing. This time losing Daniel would be final and Jack really didn't know if he would be able to make it through. Some time during this week he'd have to get the courage together to tell Daniel just how much he was going to be missed – and he pretty much knew that Daniel was going to ask him to hold it together. Yeah, Daniel knew them all too well. Jack could lay bets that Daniel was more worried about them than he was about himself. After all Daniel had been there – stone dead - a couple of times and all he had taken out of the whole experience was a more relaxed attitude towards the death thing. Daniel had been more reckless – like he knew that death was no big deal really. The last time Daniel had come back from the dead Jack had had enough – and he had let Daniel know it too. It was one of the rare moments in life when Daniel had been left speechless.

Jack gave himself a mental shake and took a deep steadying breathe of summer warmed air and focussed on what he was seeing. It was midmorning and Daniel had had Cam Mitchell and the crew of the _Hammond _set them down in a small scrub filled glade, surrounded by trees and a few large rocks. No buildings, no cars – not even the sound of a distant highway intruded. There were just the leaves rustling in the breeze and some birds complaining about them and their beaming in and scaring some of the feathers off of them.

Nothing had been said yet about Daniel's illness. Daniel had been busy coordinating things with the _Hammond_ and Cam and talking at a million miles an hour about all sorts of nonsense. It didn't take a genius to know that Daniel just didn't want to talk about his situation yet – at least not in front of strangers; probably not until the team was completely alone and comfortable with each other again. It _had_ been a while after all. Jack tried to remember the exact date of their last camp out together and came up with somewhere between nine and ten years ago. Where had the time gone? Despite all of that time, SG-1 were still in tune enough to know that Daniel didn't want to talk about dying yet. Nothing needed to be said, by unspoken agreement they would leave it to Daniel to talk about it when he was ready.

Jack found himself frowning at the unfamiliar foliage on the trees surrounding him. "Okay Daniel, the mystery is over now. This doesn't feel like the same continent that we left from this morning. So, where exactly are we?" asked Jack, turning a full three sixty with the aid of his cane.

"No it's not the same continent, Jack. We're in Wales," said Daniel bending slowly to pick up his pack. He was studying the area carefully as well and answered absent mindedly. "It's remote enough that no-one will be bothering us for a few days. And before you ask, it's cleared with all of the relevant people. We've got up to a week of uninterrupted peace and quiet."

"Sweet," said Jack. "Nice warm weather, quiet spot. I hope there's a pond or a river nearby for some quiet fishing."

Daniel nodded vaguely, still looking around carefully, and caught Carter's intense, concerned stare. He glanced away uncomfortably.

"Umm, great spot, Daniel," said Sam, waving her arm around. "Shade and shelter but open enough to make a perfect camp site, so I think I'll set up the tents right here," she said briskly.

"And I shall gather wood for a camp fire," murmured Teal'c.

Jack used his cane to shuffle a few steps forward. "I'll get us some water from said river or pond. You know – the one that's also filled with loads of hungry, snappy fish."

Daniel grinned. "It's supposed to be over that way about forty yards or so. I'll bring a couple of fold out chairs and the fishing gear."

Teal'c put a comforting hand onto Sam's shoulder as Jack and Daniel set off together talking as companionably as if they were on another mission and there hadn't been a gap of well over a decade since Jack had last stepped through the Gate with them.

"Oh, God, Teal'c," whispered Sam, covering Teal'c's hand with her own. "We're going to lose him ... this is really it. He's really dying and there's nothing we can do about it." She took in a shaky breathe. "Why did this have to happen to Daniel?"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**_I'm not really happy with this chapter but I have reached my weekly deadline already. R&R please and give me some hints about improvements 'cause I'm going cross eyed over this chapter. Sigh. Ahh, thanks to those that do review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

The group watched the sun go down together while the fish sizzled in the pan. Sam poured out some of Daniel's special blend coffee and Daniel got out some MRE's to go with the fish. Teal'c had set up some fold out chairs around the camp fire and Jack was resting his leg on top of one of the smaller boulders that lay around the camp site.

Jack thought they had all settled back into routine really well. In fact he was finding himself startled by Carter's greying hair, Teal'c's wrinkles and Daniel's grey side burns and the feeling that everyone was out of uniform. He was so back into the swing of things that he almost had to kick himself to remember that this wasn't another mission, and SG-1 was really retired.

Jack eyed Daniel carefully. There was no obvious sign that his friend was ill. He still looked fit and healthy and would put most twenty year olds to shame with just how fit and healthy he looked. He was maybe thinner than he had been, although it was hard to tell with the layers of loose clothing that he wore – probably deliberately. Jack frowned. Usually, it was the eyes that gave things away with Daniel, and they looked … pained at times. Actually, Jack would lay bets on Daniel being in a great deal of pain, but as usual, as had _always_ been usual; Daniel was keeping his pain to himself.

Jack sipped at his coffee and shifted his aching knee a little. "You know this is really great. I wish we could have gotten together and done this more often," He lifted his bad leg with both hands and settled his foot onto a large flat boulder and leaned back more comfortably in his foldout chair.

Daniel guffawed a little. "You have a habit of taking the words right out of my mouth, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "It's a leadership thing. You get to learn your team so well that you can think what they're thinking after a while."

Sam shook her head. "It's not a talent most leaders have you know. Only the best ones can get that kind of an edge." She shared a knowing smile with Teal'c and Daniel as Jack hunched himself lower in his chair with a look of embarrassment. "I have to agree though," she nodded around at the campsite and their team, "This _is_ really great."

"I'm finding myself a little overwhelmed with realisations now that … well," began Daniel. "He picked up a stick and stirred the coals of the campfire. "I've been so busy saving the world and buried in my work that life sort of passed me by. I'm … regretting a lot."

"The saving the world thing took over all of our lives," murmured Sam, wrapping her hands around her mug of coffee. "I think I panicked a bit for a while there, you know, when I was getting close to forty and I had no kids and no life outside of work. I nearly married Pete before I thought it all through properly. But I figured out that what we did was vital for the whole planet and not too many people can say that. What I _do_ have is friends that are as close to me as family, and not too many people get to have that either, so ... yeah, I can live with the rest."

Daniel eyed her wordlessly for a few moments and then nodded his head slowly, "Yeah," he said simply.

"Perfectly said,Carter. Couldn't have said it better myself," said Jack toasting her with his mug.

"Regretfully, my duties off world often interfere with my ability to attend such occasions," said Teal'c. "I much prefer the company of our team over such."

"I wish Cam could have made it. And Vala," murmured Daniel, stirring more sugar into his coffee."

Sam chuckled, "Vala would have loved this too. She wouldn't have missed this for …"

Daniel sobered. "Yeah."

"She'll turn up one day," said Jack, serving out platefuls of cooked fish. "That girl's just too stubborn to die."

"She's been missing for four years, Jack. I think she would have found a way home by now."

Sam exchanged a glance with Jack and Teal'c. "Why isn't Cam here? I wanted to congratulate him on his promotion."

"He's still settling into his new job," said Daniel breaking up the fish on his plate with his fork unenthusiastically. "He's gonna try to make it tomorrow, but you know him and the _Hammond_, he wants to do the job one hundred percent right."

"He's taking it that seriously?" murmured Carter in surprise.

"I would sure hope so," said Jack. "Home world security is a big responsibility. Huge."

"I told Cam he was made for that centre chair the first time he sat in it and did that Captain Kirk thing – you know?" said Daniel with a grin.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c. "I believe he will perform very well in his new position."

"You know, if he does turn up tomorrow he'll bring along a manual's worth of reading material," said Jack wiping his plate clean with a piece of bread. "He was always very fond of files," he added thoughtfully.

Carter nodded. "Yup, that's Cam."

"Cameron Mitchell will put aside his work and arrive tomorrow," said Teal'c with firm conviction.

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Cam said something to you? He didn't say anything to me."

Teal'c looked pointedly towards Daniel. "Some occasions must never be set aside for other things of lesser importance. He will want to be here for Daniel Jackson as well. He is after all, part of our family."

Daniel's head ducked again. And for a long moment the silence was a little strained.

"I kinda miss the SGC these days, murmured Jack, sipping at his coffee. "I hear good things about General Fairall though."

"She's good. Great actually," said Daniel. He sat back in his camp chair and stirred his coffee thoughtfully. "I'm glad that Sam recommended her. She's not half as busy as you or General Hammond were though. She can afford to spend time on the issues that come up. There are only eight teams left now you know."

"Eight teams? I must have missed the memo."

"It's been reduced only this last month. Now that the rest of the world governments know about the Gate there are committees everywhere you turn. The UN oversights it all. They decide where and what gets priority now be it a geological, exploratory, diplomatic, archaeological mission or whatever. With all the delays for committees and debates, the Gate gets opened only once or twice a week or so now."

Carter nodded her head. "The new UV's are turning out to be fantastic though. They've got on board computers and highly sensitive sensors that analyse the atmosphere and terrain really accurately. They can pick up a gopher sized heat signature from nearly fifty kilometres. It means that there are a lot less surprises happening now. They're also programmed to return to within fifty meters of the Gate so we've … they've only lost two UV's in the last year. The kind of data we're getting off them means we know a lot more about the planetary conditions and the terrain. We know ahead of time if there are any people or alien life forms and we can get good indications of the types of minerals from the air before anyone even has to set foot on the planet."

"Where's the fun in that?" murmured Jack.

"It means there's less expenditure for opening the Gate so often and there are fewer fatalaties."

"Well that's a definite plus," said Jack. 'Actually, word is a lot of the UV advancements are down to you, Carter."

Sam gave a quick grin and a nod and sipped at her coffee. 'We've added a few features that the Asgard used and some of the ideas from some of the other races we've encounter … .'

Daniel interrupted by coughing hard over his coffee cup, reaching for a handkerchief and Sam shot him a worried glance.

'I'm fine,' said Daniel after a few moments. 'Just … the coffee went down the wrong way.'

Jack eyed Daniel carefully over the top of his own coffee. 'That or the meds you were taking.'

Daniel ducked his head a little looking away from the three sets of concerned eyes staring at him. "I could never get much past you, Jack."

'Yeah, although I still don't know exactly what type of cancer you have."

'Would it make any difference?'

Jack shrugged. 'I don't suppose so, no.' He took another sip of coffee. 'But we never really kept any secrets from each other,' he added quietly.

Sam held her breath. Daniel was a private person – even with them. But Jack had always had a knack for bringing Daniel out of his shell. Still, this one was going to be harder than most.

Daniel shrugged. 'It's colon cancer. It's inoperable, aggressive and it's spread to my bones.'

There was silence around the camp fire. Daniel leaned forward and poked at the burning logs with a stick before adding another piece of wood.

Daniel glanced up at them. 'Can we not talk about this tonight, Jack? I'm taking meds and I feel fine. I … really, I just want to enjoy being together as a team again without … this getting in the way.'

Jack nodded slowly. He could understand that, really he could. This week they would be a team again – the closest of friends again - for the last time. There was nothing they could do to help Daniel this time. This week was for Daniel and he'd give anything to make it what Daniel wanted. A shared glance with Teal'c and Carter confirmed that that was exactly what they were both thinking too and Jack marvelled at how they still had the team silent communication thing down so well after all the years.

'Anyone … anyone want more coffee?' asked Sam moving to grab the coffee jug. No one said anything about the way her voice cracked mid sentence.

Teal'c shook his head. 'I have never understood the reason why this bitter beverage has become so popular on this world. I much prefer your mint teas.'

Jack shook his head. "It's that commissary stuff that they used to serve, Teal'c. Most people don't consider instant to be real coffee. Daniel's stuff is the real deal and it's far better. I have to admit, I can't face a cup of instant either these days.

"I'll pour you some if you'd like to try real coffee, Teal'c?"

Teal'c considered for a moment and nodded his head. "I shall sample a small serving."

Daniel ducked his head self consciously and tipped the dregs of his coffee out onto the fire. "Much as I'm loving the conversation, it's getting late guys, and I could use some sleep. I'll cook us all some breakfast in the morning, okay?"

Jack shared a glance with Teal'c and Carter. Daniel _never_ got tired – at least he never had before. Daniel used to be famous for his all-nighters and his tendency to forget to sleep for a day or three.

"Night Daniel," murmured Carter.

"Night all."

Jack nearly bit a hole through his tongue as he watched Daniel walk over to his tent. There was pain in every step that Daniel took. His best friend was dying – right in front of his eyes and there was nothing they could do about it except be there for him. And no matter what Jack was going to see to it that Daniel didn't die without family around.

_SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG_

_Hope you guys take the time to review. Just LOVE reviews ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

Early morning birdsong woke Jack up. He stretched lazily in his sleeping bag. Despite the summer weather the night had been damp and cold and he could feel every muscle ache in protest as he stretched out.

Yup, Jack noted regretfully, he was definitely _way_ too old for this sort of thing. Not that he'd ever admit it. He looked over at Daniel's empty sleeping bag and grimaced. He was actually going to outlive Daniel and the realisation that he'd have to go to Daniel's funeral – again – was not a pleasant one.

Jack found himself gripping the sleeping bag painfully tight. He unzippered it, ran a hand through his hair and started dressing slowly. Daniel deserved much more than an early death. He deserved a long, _long_ life surrounded by family and friends and then grandkids and even great grandkids. He'd have been an awesome father, absolutely awesome. It would have helped pull him away from his work into real life and those moments of life that Daniel was only now realising that he had missed out on. It would have been something that would have made his life complete, something that Jack had suggested to Daniel more than once – before he had realised: Daniel had lost Sha're and his heart with her. It had taken Jack a while to realise that Daniel was simply too much of a one woman man to ever fall in love again.

For a while he'd held out hope that Vala would manage to do what no other woman had since Sha're. But Daniel was only remotely fond of Vala. He seemed more annoyed by her at times than anything else. Still, in some ways the girl had almost found a way under his skin. Daniel had been very quiet and lost once she had disappeared. He hadn't given up on searching for her either – not until the powers that be had intervened. And from the reports, Jack knew that Daniel had been asking after her each time he got to travel through the Gate - the same way he'd asked after Sha're, all those years back.

"Breakfast!" called Daniel.

Jack pulled on one boot. The other boot took more time, but he opened it up as wide as possible, jammed the thing into the corner of the tent against the tent peg and aimed his foot just right to get it into the damned boot. The laces were a pain but he was damned if he was gonna let someone help him with them. He thought longingly of his sheepskin lined slip on boots back at the home.

Carter and Teal'c we're already digging in when Jack finally got out. Carter waved her fork at him and scooped up her bacon and eggs with appetite. Jack noticed that her cheeks were rosy and she seemed more relaxed and happier than he had seen her be in a long time.

Daniel poured out a mug full of fresh coffee for him. "I thought you we're going to sleep all day," he said with a lopsided grin.

"I've done my share of the early morning thing. Sleeping in is a privilege of the retired ya know," Jack looked around and sat himself on the large mushroom shaped boulder that was just the right height so that he didn't have to bend his knee too much. He watched Daniel crouch by the campfire again and noted that he wasn't moving nearly as smoothly or gracefully as he usually did. Anyone who knew Daniel would know that he was in pain. Jack could see the bottle of pain tablets making a bulge out of Daniel's shirt pocket.

Daniel straightened with only a tightening of his mouth to show that the move had hurt. He handed Jack a plate. "Cam sent down some provisions and an extra tent. He's got a meeting or two to get through and then he'll drop in for a few nights. He says that he's really looking forward to it."

"Great," said Jack absently forking in some food.

Daniel settled back on a camp chair with his food. "You know, I'm really enjoying this," he murmured. "I know I'm beginning to sound like a broken record but it has been ages since we all got together." He moved the eggs around on his plate a little. "When I got the news, I kinda … well. I thought of the things I'd like most to do while I could and this one, with you guys, was nearly at the top of my list."

"Nearly?" said Carter.

"Well, having Sha're with me or Vala or a family or one of a few other impossible things. This one was important to me though. It's -," Daniel huffed out a frustrated breath of air. "Camping with you all is – like you said Sam – it's a really comforting family moment," he blinked up at them with a slightly embarrassed but sincere smile.

Carter smiled back – one of her slow and touched smiles that had Jack concentrating on her face for all that he was worth. Damn, he wished he was thirty years younger.

"Hell, I think we all wish we we're thirty years younger," said Carter.

Jack blinked at her. Had he said that out loud? He must have. "I ah … have to agree there, Daniel. Some of my fondest memories involve just relaxing with this team – either on camp or at my old house. That's why I couldn't sell the place when I moved into the home – too many fond memories."

Teal'c nodded his head in agreement and gave one of his own rare smiles. "I have valued the friendship of this team above all others in my life," he murmured.

And Daniel smiled right back at them feeling the comfort and friendship that these three people shared with him thicken in the air with the unspoken love that that friendship had developed into over the years. But slowly Sam's eyes grew sad as she looked at him and Daniel knew what she was thinking. "On to other things," said Daniel briskly changing the subject before the mood darkened. "There's another reason for us being here in Wales at this particular place."

"Oh, do tell," said Jack with heavy sarcasm.

Daniel looked at him with his mouth open in surprise.

Sam laughed. "No-one gets beamed anywhere for free, not even the President, let alone us, Daniel."

"Close your mouth, Daniel," said Jack patiently. "We _know_ you. You're not gonna go on vacation without going somewhere fascinating – although I was expecting more of _your_ kinda rocks than these boulders that I'm sitting on."

Daniel grinned. "Actually, it's the boulder that you're sitting on that I'm interested in."

Jack straightened. "Oh?" he said giving the flat rock a nervous once over. "It's not gonna turn me into a bug or something is it?"

Daniel grinned at him again and shook his head. "Actually you and Sam weren't there when we found that sword in the stone that gave us the treasure and the book."

"The book that led you to Merlin and the search for the Sangreal," said Jack. "Cam's not the only one who reads files, you know."

"Yeah, that one." Daniel settled back into his camp chair. "I've been studying it on and off between missions and I found an interesting cryptic puzzle that took me nearly four weeks to solve. Myrrdin – Merlin gave me a few hints about how to solve the puzzle before he …" Daniel twirled his fingers in front of his forehead, "… you know. So I figured it was kind of important. Anyway, basically there are supposedly two gateways to the Isle of Avalon or Annwyn, to be used by the Ancients on Earth. According to the book, the one under Glastonbury Tor where the sword was was accidently destroyed by what was probably an Ancient scientist named Collen, but the other one is still supposedly operational, and I think it's here."

"Is this not the realm that King Arthur is said to have travelled to?" asked Teal'c.

"Yeah, King Arthur and his knights we're supposed to have travelled there and Morgan Le Fey and her sisters considered the place her home. In Welsh mythology, Annwyn was the world of milk and honey where you enjoyed perfect health and eternal youth. It's also supposedly the origins of the Christian legends about paradise. The book says that the Gate is shielded and locked down which is why we could never detect it, but if you speak a certain phrase in the language of the Gatekeepers then you presumably reactivate it and find the Gateway that will lead you to Annwyn."

"Wow, I'm guessing we're talking a Stargate here then, aren't we?" said Jack.

"Yup, that'd be my guess," said Daniel. "We don't need to go through it or anything, of course, but I thought it would be kind of cool to find another Gate and hopefully an operational DHD along with it."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_Hope no-one from Wales takes offence at me borrowing and slightly messing with the legend of Annwyn. Reviews are much loved ..._


	5. Chapter 5

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Another Gate," said Sam, coming closer to examine the boulder. "The SGC could really use a proper DHD. It's a pity we won't get to go through the Gate though. I can't tell you how much I've missed discovering new places."

"I find myself also missing our missions to other worlds," said Teal'c also approaching the boulder. "The politics of home have become wearying of late and I have often found myself reminiscing the days of old when we explored together as a team."

"You said it," said Jack with enthusiasm. "If I had my life over again, I'd have never retired." He didn't think it appropriate to add that a long drawn out death while he waited for more of his body to give out on him was no longer looking like the best way to go and that if he had his way he'd have gone out fighting the good fight – dying for a cause and all that. At least it was quick. There were days when he couldn't handle the 'elderly' thing too well.

"We should wait for Cam," said Daniel a little reluctantly, although he was itching to solve the puzzle.

"Sam's face fell. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hell no," said Jack. "Cam's got his dream job; he can do his own exploring any day of the week. Come on, at least we can start looking before he turns up." Jack frowned at the uncertain looks on the faces of his friends. "After this week, I get to go home to a retirement village where the local excitement is the lawn bowling scores and the latest knitting patterns. I for one want to have some fun."

Daniel looked at him for a moment and then realised that the rest of them we're all waiting for him to make a decision. "Okay, okay. Just – let me put out the fire and maybe we'd better organise some packs or something. I did manage to bring a few basic tools and things along, just in case, so we can take those. There will probably be some digging to do and we'll need torches and the other usual stuff. "

"Yes!" shouted Jack punching the air. He staggered a little on his sore leg and hurried over to grab his pack. He upended it and reached for the extra bag of stuff that Daniel had brought along. Feeling more excitement than he had felt in ages he began refilling his pack with tools, torches, a water bottle and a first aid kit.

"You're all sure you want to do this?" asked Daniel twenty minutes later. He held a piece of paper in his hands and looked around at his former teammates carefully. "I mean this will probably involve a lot of hard, sweaty work and this is _supposed_ to be a relaxing vacation."

Jack was about to say something impatient and then took another look at Daniel's slightly grey face. "Do you think you'd be okay working in your um … condition?"

Daniel nodded looking away. "Let's just say, I've got nothing to lose."

"There's no harm in finding another Gate," said Sam stuffing a bottle of water and first aid kit into her small backpack. "Just think of the look on Cam's face if we did find it."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, now that'd be worth a little dirt under the fingernails right there."

Daniel nodded his head and stepped over to the boulder. He felt around underneath the mushroom shaped cap and crouched a little painfully to peer at what he had found.

Jack almost grinned as Daniel started muttering about what he was finding – just like he had done whenever there was some writing found on another planet. It had used to drive him nuts back in those days. But how he had missed it after he had retired!

"The script is well hidden but it's still in good condition considering it's been protected from the elements so well, and there just might be a tiny sensor of some sort embedded here. "There's a few old Welsh words here as well, but thankfully I don't think I'll have to speak them aloud. I'm not that good with the voiceless lateral fricatives in old Welsh. Ah, this is the key part … written in Ancient. Let me see if I can get the phrasing right here."

Daniel straightened, adjusting the small back pack at his shoulder and whispering words under his breath. "Um, you guys might want to step back just a little in case the ground disappears on us."

Daniel waited until the others had moved back before he cleared his throat and then read loudly from the paper in his hands and then repeated the Ancient key phrase that he had found on the rock.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Daniel looked at the ground around the boulder expectantly, but nothing happened – except that the birds in the area all took to flight at the same time, frightened by something that only they could sense.

Then a beam of light swept over the group and they vanished leaving the glade suddenly completely quiet and abandoned.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**_Sorry for the short chapter. I've had about three hours sleep in the last two days. Next chapter will be longer and more exciting. _**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, that was unexpected," Daniel's voice sounded from off to Jack's left. Jack sat up painfully from the dust covered floor of a dark, damp place.

"Is everyone all right? Sam, Teal'c?" said Jack groping for his cane with one hand and the flashlight that he had tucked into his pocket with his other.

"I am unharmed, O'Neill," said Teal'c from four o'clock to Jack's right. Jack picked up that they had been transported in more or less the same positions that they had been in on at the campsite.

"I'm okay," said Sam at Jack's eight o'clock.

"I'm sorry guys," said Daniel's distressed voice at twelve o'clock. "I was expecting an opening of some sort, maybe a cave or even a hole opening up in the ground, not a slam and dunk 'em transporter," he said the last with more than a small hint of pain.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" Sam's voice called out laced with concern. "I think their damned transporter might need a few adjustments done to it."

"Just a few bruises," said Daniel, "Um, I can't find my torch – has anyone …"

Just as Jack got his torch turned on a series of lights began to glow above them. Jack flicked off the torch absently and tucked it back into his pocket. They were in a small cave cut out of solid rock. A stargate stood between two pillars and a larger than normal DHD thickly covered in dust sat to the right. Other than that the room was bare except for a few long tree roots dangling from the cave roof that were now lit up by the two ceiling lights.

"Oy vey," murmured Jack. "I don't see any sort of exit out of here, people."

Daniel did a hasty 360 spin and Teal'c caught at his arm as he staggered. "Oh crap, guys," he said with his voice a half octave higher in pitch.

"No need to panic, Daniel," soothed Jack as he watched Sam head straight for the DHD. "If there's a way to transport in, then there's a way to transport out."

"Using the controls of what transporter, exactly?" said Daniel. "I can't see anything except the Stargate and that oversized DHD."

"That's still no reason to panic, Daniel," said Jack reasonably. "It's probably just hidden. Those Ancient folk just loved hiding things, remember?"

"I remember, Jack," said Daniel, moving to feel at the walls. "But have you noticed that this cave is not very big with, as you pointed out: no exit and that there are four of us breathing in this rather stale air and I think I might have gotten us into some serious trouble here?"

Jack's teeth clicked together. It had been a while since he'd been on active duty but even for him he was slow on the uptake today. Threat assessment used to go along with breathing for him. He was getting soft in his old age; that and having nothing to worry about but lawn bowling scores all day long. He had to get out of that damned retirement village more often before it turned his brain to complete mush. Jack took a deep breath and ordered his brain to start functioning. It helped that this little bit of excitement was making his heart rate pick up.

"Yeah, the air is a little stale," said Jack. "But we still have a great big Stargate with a DHD sitting right here. If things get uncomfortable we can always Gate over to the Alpha site."

"They have an iris over that Gate too now, Jack. And I didn't pack a GDO to open anything … ." Daniel took a deep steadying breath and rubbed at his temple where a headache was forming. "But you're right, Jack. We can use the Gate. Maybe go to Chimmera or visit the Land of Light again. We can call the SGC from somewhere else and send a radio message through. At least I remembered to pack one of those."

"No harm will come to us on Durass – the new Jaffa home world," added Teal'c. "I will in fact be expected there in a matter of days. They keep a GDO there."

"Well, the DHD seems to be in perfect working order," said Sam sitting up from beside the machines service panel. "All the crystals are looking good, but the reason it's such a large DHD has to do with extra crystals. There are a lot more set up in there than I've ever seen. Teal'c have you seen an arrangement like this before?"

Teal'c strode closer dropping his make shift pack down beside the DHD and ducking his head into the service access. "No, I have not seen such an arrangement before, General. Perhaps they are simply backup crystals."

Sam shook her head doubtfully. "No I don't think so, Teal'c. Backups are usually stored in the insulated compartment at the back. I don't think I've ever seen spares set up around the main crystals before. Maybe …," she frowned. "Daniel, did you see the writing on the side of the pillars there? Maybe it can tell us something about this set up."

"Writing?" said Daniel. He left the wall that he was examining and strode over to the pillars supporting the Gate. Jack, for want of something better to do, followed him.

'Um, Gate address for Annwyn here," said Daniel reading the symbols carefully. He coughed out stale air into his sleeve and read on. "Plus there's a note to say that the Gate is aligned with Annwyn alone."

"Annwyn alone?" said Sam. "Does that mean we can't dial anywhere else?"

Jack shared a worried glance with Daniel. "Well, there's one way to find out," said Jack. He coughed and made his way across to the DHD. "Alright, I'm dialling the address for the Land of Light …" Jack frowned. "And nothings happening."

Sam stood up beside him and watched him key in the address again. The symbols on the DHD glowed as usual and Jack leaned hard on the red activation key in the centre but nothing happened.

"Only one of the symbols has lit up on the Gate," noted Teal'c softly.

"I'm guessing that's because it's also part of the address for Annwyn here," said Daniel.

Jack coughed again. "It's getting harder to breath in here already people and unless you think you can reset the DHD to take us to somewhere familiar, Carter, then it looks like we have no other choice but to go to this Annwynny place."

Sam pulled her makeshift backpack on to her shoulder. "I don't know, sir ... um, Jack. We've only got our own gear here. No tents, only a few snacks and water bottles and no weapons except for a couple of knives and a spade or two. We don't know what could be on the other side either. It's been centuries since the Gate was used, the place could be overrun with hostiles, or the atmosphere could be all wrong or …"

"Do you think you could get the DHD fixed before we run out of air, Car … Sam?"

Sam looked back at the array of crystals sitting inside the DHD. "I'd estimate less than half hour of breathable air in here at most. If I started now … . No sir. I don't think we'd have nearly enough time and if it's more than just the extra crystals that's wrong then we're going to die before I can put everything back together again."

"Then we have no other choice," murmured Teal'c. "We must travel through to this Annwyn."

**SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

**Well, there you go - making up for a short last chapter. Hope you liked it **


	7. Chapter 7

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Daniel coughed into his sleeve and re-read the instructions on one of the pillars by the Gate. "I've never seen this sort of thing before guys …" He dragged in a stale breath of air and coughed again as he started re-reading the instructions. "This is … unbelievable. Maybe it's a mistake or a … ."

"Daniel," Jack coughed into his sleeve and wiped at the sheen of sweat coating his brow. Even though the underground cave was cold the air situation was making him sweat and feel slightly nauseous. "Daniel, the air situation is getting worse here, can you dial us out of here or not?"

Daniel straightened up using the Gate pillar for support. He staggered a little over to the DHD running his fingers over an extra blue globe shaped button near the bottom of the DHD. "The instructions are just a bit whacked, Jack. It says quite clearly that I need to dial thirteen symbols in all."

"Thirteen?" repeated Sam.

"The instructions say the first seven symbols will bring us through to a destination but we won't reintegrate, instead we get a boost through something called a KeyGate to the final destination which I'm assuming is the Annwyn Gate."

Teal'c coughed. "I have never heard of such a thing as a KeyGate."

Sam shook her head. "I don't think that could be right, Daniel …" she coughed and listed sideways a little before her knees gave out in a faint. Jack caught her and held her up.

"Dial it up, Daniel, before we all pass out," said Jack wrapping an arm around Sam and staggered back behind the DHD with her and Teal'c.

Daniel used a handkerchief to wipe the dust off of the DHD symbols and started dialling the first seven symbols. Then as per the instructions he pressed on a round blue button that Daniel had never seen set into a DHD before, but seemed to have the function of storing the first part of the address. The chevrons on the Gate dimmed and Daniel quickly dialled the last six glyphs. The room seemed to shudder around them as long stored power was brought on line. Dust and dirt began to rain down from the ceiling as Daniel leaned onto the activation key in the centre of the consol. The Gate wooshed open suddenly lighting up the entire cave and instantly cleaning away centuries worth of mould and tree roots.

"Go through," gasped Daniel gathering up his pack and blinking away the air deprivation black spots that danced through his vision. Jack and Teal'c staggered to the Gate supporting a whoozy, semi conscious Sam. Jack stepped through with Sam.

Teal'c waited until Daniel was close before following Jack and Sam through and a moment later Daniel stepped into the Gate after him. The Gate's watery light blinked out finally and the cave was once again dark and silent.

Jack knew that he wasn't supposed to feel anything when he stepped through a Gate. It was usually disintegration one end and reintegration at the other with the victim none the wiser. But – something about his level of disorientation and an odd taste in his mouth left him with the feeling that they had taken an extra long trip through the pipe. He'd only experienced that a few times in his life and this one was definitely long.

He reintegrated coming through the Gate at about forty miles an hour losing his grip on Sam as he flew through the air. He had enough time to register a dimly lit room with lumpy rocks all over it and a semi transparent wall that they were heading for. At speed!

Smack! Jack's body hit the wall side on and he was unconscious before his body slid to the bottom of the transparent wall beside Sam. He didn't hear Teal'c's body slam into the wall right beside him just moments later, and he didn't see Teal'c roll limply to the floor leaving a smear of blood behind on the transparent wall.

Daniel reintegrated and had a split second to realise that he was about to know what a bug hitting a windshield felt like and to register the unconscious forms of his friends. He slammed into the transparent wall with a loud thump and rebounded rolling several times before coming up short against one of the lumpy rocks Jack had spotted.

The open Gate behind them brightened and seemed to shudder. Then a large glowing circle shaped much like a Gate spun through the open Gate, decelerated and slowly hovered over each of the team members. It's spinning slowed further and it came to rest upon the floor beside Daniel.

Around the room the pale crystalline rocks began to glow a pale purplish blue colour that soon filled the room with an eerie glow. The glow separated into four concentrated masses over the bodies on the floor, each beginning to thrum in time to the heartbeats of the team. The rocks shivered and moved closer to each team member.

The Gate destabilised and shut down leaving four motionless bodies surrounded by the soft glow of the crystal rocks.

_SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG_

**OOOPS! Unedited version of this chapter dowloaded by accident, sorry. This chapter will need rereading.**


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T CATCH IT: The previous chapter was altered and may need to be reread before this one.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Teal'c heard a moan. A long pain filled deep moan that he eventually identified as coming from himself. His head ached incredibly badly and his body seemed to throb with pain, especially around his middle – no doubt that was where he had impacted into something after the speedy exit through the Gate. He forced opened his eyes to see a very faint glow of light and saw O'Neill lying unconscious beside General Carter amongst a group of softly glowing crystals.

Worried, he tried to move himself but found it impossible – as if the atmosphere was leaden – although he found no difficulty in breathing. He could only move his eyes a little, noting with concern how even such a trivial amount of movement cost him dearly in added pain. He rested for a moment gathering his strength and because he could do little else he used his eyes to look further.

The room was dim save for the glowing of the crystalline rocks that lay around the room. He had impacted with a transparent wall that stood twenty feet away from the darkened Stargate. He could make out the shape of a DHD and some instrument panels towards the back of the room but there was dust everywhere and he would judge that the place had long been abandoned. He could hear no sounds except his own breathing and … there at the corner of his vision. Daniel Jackson lay sprawled face down a little further on amongst a tight group of the crystals. Again, Teal'c attempted to move himself, incredibly worried for his unconscious friends lying unprotected in this unknown alien place. But despite intense effort he was simply unable to move. He put all of his concentration into lifting his arm and was surprised at how difficult such a task seemed to be – and how even the smallest attempt at movement seemed to exhaust him. He could not perceive any injuries to his spine but his limbs were as unmovable as one whose spine had been severed, yet he could feel his limbs and the pain of a minor wound on his arm from which he could feel the trickle of blood leaking away and knew that paralysis was not the problem.

A crystal beside Teal'c began to brighten and Teal'c had only enough energy to note that the crystal seemed to pulse in time with his own heartbeat. His eyes closed of their own volition and Teal'c sank unwillingly back into unconsciousness.

Many hours later, Sam moaned. She had _the_ worst headache that she had ever had in her entire life and for a moment it was all she could do to breathe through the pain. She was hot – in fact her skin felt incredibly sensitive like it had been scalded all over. She opened her eyes with difficulty and saw a shimmer of light all around her that seemed to emanate from some crystal like rocks scattered around the floor. Her headache ramped up another degree and she could feel her consciousness fading. She managed to turn her head slightly and saw more glowing light around Jack's body before she faded reluctantly back into unconsciousness – her last thought was one of worry for her friends.

She woke a second time, remembering Jack's unconscious body and tried to get up. She only managed to lift her head a little when dizziness assaulted her senses and she tumbled weakly back. For a minute, her head pounded so strongly that she thought she was going to pass out again. She lay very, very still waiting for the pain to subside a little and feeling an odd strained sensation all through her body – as if she had run a forty mile marathon with an Ashrak on her heels again. She heard herself making an odd whimpering sound between panting breaths and closed her eyes tightly. She shivered, despite the heat of her body and tried to move again. The others could be worse than she was and she seemed to be the only one conscious.

She frowned, puzzled by the intense pain. She knew concussions and impact injuries intimately well and her body felt so much worse than one suffering from either or both of those. Perhaps there was something in the atmosphere that was making her feel so bad – in which case she had to get herself moving and get her friends back through the Gate. She forced herself to roll to her side and could have screamed with the pain that that small movement caused. She found herself propped against one of the glowing crystals that seemed to be everywhere in the room.

She took a few panting breaths and made it up on arms that shook like jelly. She was only a few feet away from Jack but it took her nearly a full minute to make it to her hands and knees. She crawled across the floor painfully slowly. Each movement of her limbs was pure agony and she felt as though she had torn each and every muscle and ligament that her body owned.

Jack lay face down underneath a transparent wall. She reached out a shaking hand to Jack and touched a wet patch on his shoulder. She didn't need to see her hand to know that it was blood. She found the tear in his shirt where the wound had been but the shimmer that she had seen before was covering the wound and sank into his skin. As she watched the wound shrank, faded and disappeared leaving flawless skin behind.

"Jack? Jack?" she called to him weakly. She wasn't sure that she had the strength to roll his body over but she tried anyway being careful in case of spinal injuries. She grunted with the effort, gasping and straining to move him carefully and fighting back the dizziness that assaulted her senses – and fell back collapsing to the floor in shock when whe saw his face. The pain of falling was enough to make her pass out again under normal circumstances but the shock of seeing Jack was enough to keep her in the land of the conscious for a bit longer. "Jack?" she gasped out raggedly. A crystal rock beside her began to grow and pulse more brightly and despite her shock, Sam fell back into unconsciousness.

_**SGSGSGSGSGSGSG**_

_**Hope you enjoyed that - reviews please?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**SGSGSGSGSGSGSG**_

The room was quiet around the fallen bodies for a time. Then the healing light stretching from the rock like crystals and covering the four bodies retracted slowly. For a time the room was dark and silent and then the Gate like circle lying beside Daniel began to glow intensely blue. Daniel's body shifted and lifted gently into the air rolling limply over and came to rest upon the glowing circle. Within seconds the rest of the crystals in the room were also glowing strongly and a deep humming orchestra of sound, like a thousand buzzing bees resonated from them.

The circle pulsed in time with Daniel's heartbeat and brightened for a moment blindingly white before slowly it began to shrink pulsing brighter and brighter as its light became more concentrated. It shrank until it was the size of a pin head and as bright as a tiny sun. It hovered in the air for a moment lighting up the entire room brightly and then it entered Daniel's ear.

The other crystals continued to hum. Daniel's body jolted once and then again and then lay still. The humming died down again and the healing trendils of light once more reached out from the crystals to enfold the four unconscious bodies.

When Sam awoke again, she sensed that a lot of time had passed. She lifted her head prepared for pain but this time there was none. Cautiously she sat herself up relieved when she felt no pain at all. In fact, she felt incredibly well, except for being a little too warm. She blinked up at the unfamiliar room and turned, remembering quickly what had happened.

She put her hand out and hesitantly touched Jack's shoulder. It really was Jack, but he had changed, a lot. He had gotten younger and if she hadn't met his clone she would barely have recognised him at all. It was Jack – just a Jack that was years younger – decades younger. He looked more like an older version of his clone than the Jack she knew. He looked years younger than he had been when she had first met him. The shimmer worked over his skin and she could see new light brown hair growing at an incredible rate where his hair had once receded. The familiar lines on his face had smoothed away and left him almost unrecognisable to her. Sweat beads coated his face – the same way that they were coating her own.

With a gasp, Sam snapped her own hand into her range of vision and peered at it carefully in the blue tinged light. It was smooth – rejuvenated and youthful. No age spots, no wrinkled skin or raised veins, not even any signs of the burn that had scarred it years ago. Sam watched in wonder as the shimmery glow rippled in and out of her leaving a faint tingling sensation behind. The shimmer extended back like a tendril of thin mist to some rocks scattered here and there around the floor and imbedded in the ceiling and walls and interconnecting again to a massive jewel like crystal in the centre of the room. She could see a strong shimmer working over Daniel's form where he lay beside the large crystal and another tendril extending out towards Teal'c's body lying sprawled on his back near a machine.

Sam's eyes came back to her hand again. Flawless and youthful – she grinned and turned her hand over in wonder for a moment and then shook her head at her own silliness.

Jack – yes, it was really Jack at about twenty five years of age or a little older. He had colour in his cheeks and his eyelids were fluttering.

Sam rolled easily to her feet, momentarily startled at exactly how easy the movement had been. No aches – no pains, she felt strong again and it felt wonderful. But she pushed aside the strangeness of it all and hurried over to kneel beside Daniel. Her hands hovered over him for a moment unsure if it was really Daniel or not. He'd been de-aged – a lot. But it could only be Daniel in those clothes that were now far too big for him. His glasses were gone – probably lost on the too rapid entry through the Gate. Dark eyelashes lay against pale hairless cheeks. Thick blond hair framed a too thin face. He was slim to the point of thinness – easily half the weight of the man he had been and he looked fourteen or fifteen. Sam had a sudden surge of hope as she watched the shimmer dance over his skin. She'd just seen the stuff fix Jack's wound; she could hardly dare to hope that it was fixing Daniel's cancer as well. She didn't want to interfere with whatever healing the blue shimmer was doing so she resisted touching him. "Daniel?" she murmured, but he showed no signs of stirring.

Jack moaned and Sam jumped to her feet. She couldn't help the grin on her face at how easily the movement came to her. She wondered exactly how much she'd been de-aged. She hoped she hadn't turned into a teen again, like Daniel. The teen years had been – not the best, from memory. But a quick glance down showed hips and a chest that were more womanly than that of a teenager. She shook her head. There would be time enough for vanity later. Right now she had friends to care for and she needed to figure out exactly where they were and if she could get them home again before the residents of this place showed up. She hurried over to Teal'c and pattered him on the cheek. Teal'c didn't look very different. His hair was completely black again with no hint of the grey streaks that had begun to take over and his face was line free and youthful – like a thirty year olds face.

Jack sat bolt upright and clutched at his head, "Oh, ow … , oh man."

"General? Um … Jack?" Sam hurried back to his side.

He reared back groping at his clothes for non-existent weapons to defend himself with. "Who the hell are you … Sam?" Jack froze and his eyes grew huge as he looked at her.

"Yeah it's really me. It's all of us sir, including you. We've been de-aged by some sort of substance coming from these crystals and incredible as it sounds ..."

Jack held out his hands in a stop gesture. "Hold on, hold on – you are … _actually__ …_ my Samantha Carter aren't you? Not some clone or robotic copy or some other freaky thing that we haven't come across before?"

Sam nodded, "It's me – I think," she said remembering Harlan and his robots that hadn't known they were robots until they'd met them. But she remembered seeing Jack's all too human blood and the way his hair had been growing back and dismissed the robot idea quickly. She couldn't help grinning at him. "Yeah, it's me. I feel like I've gotten a lot younger than I was."

"You're telling me! I hardly recognised you. You look amazing – your hair and your face and … . You're looking more like maybe twenty four."

"You're around about twenty five or six years old , sir. And I'm glad I met your clone because I hardly recognise you at all. Your hair has all grown back sort of light brown."

Jack ran a hand through his thick hair where only a day ago it had been thinning and coarse. "Yeah, um Sam – do me a favour and lose the 'sir' thing for good. This is hardly a mission that we're on nor am I in charge of anything. Can we just be good friends here? All-be-it friends in a load of trouble on some alien planet without any weapons or backup, let alone a clue as to exactly where we are."

Sam nodded her head with a smile. "It could take some getting used to but yeah, sounds good to me."

Jack rolled up, automatically compensating for his bad leg and nearly overbalancing as he underestimated the power of his initial move. "Whoa," he paused and then cautiously bent the knee. "Well … that's … amazing."

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"There's no pain," he said with wonder. "Absolutely no pain what-so-ever, it even feels strong. I haven't been pain free since my late twenties – which I seem to be in all over again, according to you."

Sam couldn't help but smile at him. "I feel amazing too, Jack. But I've got no idea if the effects will last or if they're dangerous or will affect our memories or anything. I watched a wound being healed by the stuff and I'm hoping Daniel will come out of this cancer free."

Jack's eyes widened again and he hurried over the rocky ground to his friend. He frowned when he spotted the boy and said uncertainly: "This is Daniel?" Jack put a hand onto the boys shoulder hesitantly. Daniel lay still, showing no signs of stirring. "Why's he so young?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe it's because he was the youngest of us in the first place or maybe because he needs more healing. Really I've got no more idea than you do, Jack,"

Jack nodded, and shot her an apologetic glance, "Sorry, I'm kinda used to you having all the answers."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. So far I haven't seen any people or anything. There's dust on pretty much everything so maybe this whole place is abandoned. I'll take a look at some of these machines and hopefully I'll be able to get us some intel.

Jack nodded. "I'll check on Teal's and then scout around a bit and see just exactly how alone we are."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_**SORRY this is sooo late, but as warned life has been extreme and I've hardly had time to think. Sat down and belted this chapter out at two this morning and am half way done with the next chapter as well. Hope you enjoy - R&R please.**_


	10. Chapter 10

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Teal'c sat bolt upright. "What?"

Sam turned from the console she had been examining and went to kneel down by Teal'c. "Hey, Teal'c, how are you feeling?"

Teal'c frowned at her, scanning her uncertainly before his eyes shifted to take in the room behind her. "What has occurred?"

"Somehow, these crystals are emitting some sort of amazing regenerative substance. We've all been de-aged a bit by this place. It is me - Sam Carter – although I know I look a lot different."

"You are … much altered, General Carter, but still quite recognizable," said Teal'c frowning still distractedly. His eyes unfocussed a little as his attention shifted inward.

"Hey, are you alright, Teal'c? "

Teal'c's eyes widened and he felt at his stomach. Quickly he lifted his shirt to show a flawless flat stomach where a large X shaped scar had once been. "I no longer bare the remains of a symbiote pouch. How can this be?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know, Teal'c. Maybe the crystals thought it didn't belong there and needed repairing."

Teal'c slowly pulled his shirt back into place and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

Sam smiled at the look on his face. Teal'c was as close to giving a full grin as she had ever seen him. "Jack will be back soon. He's doing a little reconnaissance. I've been looking the machinery over. I've had enough time in Atlantis to recognise Ancient machinery and writing when I see it, but I wish Daniel was awake. He could read some of this stuff for us."

Teal'c rolled gracefully to his feet making his way across to the prone Daniel. "How is Daniel Jackson?"

"Unconscious still and he's turned young – really young," said Sam.

Jack stepped back into the room. "Hey, looking good there Teal'c, my friend," he said running an eye over Teal'c.

'Teal'c's head nodded once in acknowledgement. "I feel very well indeed, O'Neill. You and General Carter also appear very … ," he eyed them both critically, "youthful."

Jack nodded. "Sam thinks that this room just might be trying to cure Daniel as well, which might explain why it's taking longer for him to come around."

Teal'c looked down at his friend, Daniel Jackson. "He appears to be a child," he murmured, "What is this substance that flows about him?"

"That's courtesy of the crystals, I think," said Sam. "I watched it heal Jack's shoulder wound. I'm hoping ... well, I haven't dared move Daniel yet until it's finished doing whatever it's doing."

Teal'c frowned. "But he has already been moved. When I first regained consciousness, I noted that he was lying face down beside a circle of some kind. I attempted to move closer but was unable to."

Sam frowned and glanced around. "I don't see any circle."

"No," said Jack. "But there are some scorch marks here in the shape of a ring. Is that what you saw buddy?"

Teal'c frowned and gave a half nod. "It is not as I recall it. I remember a more solid object – but perhaps I am mistaken." He crouched down to touch Daniel's shoulder gently. "His body temperature is higher than normal."

Sam nodded, "I don't think that's too much of a concern, Teal'c. Both Jack and I had elevated body temperatures when we first woke up. Maybe it's a sign that the healing is nearly finished."

Jack frowned at the boy in concern. "Damn, I wish I had one of those tricorder thingies from Star Trek. I wanna know if Daniel is completely cured or not."

Teal'c squeezed Daniel's shoulder gently. "Daniel Jackson?"

Sam almost held her breath waiting for a sign from Daniel, but he remained still and showed no signs of returning consciousness.

"The blue shimmery stuff is fading away," noted Jack.

"Perhaps he will return to consciousness soon then," said Teal'c straightening up to look around the room.

Jack nodded. "I've had a quick look around. Lots of dust and long corridors. On the surface, it looks like this place isn't used much. I did find a courtyard garden complete with what I swear are well maintained apple trees and a fountain full of fresh water. I'm guessing this place is not quite as abandoned as it might look. At least we have a food and water supply close by."

Sam nodded at the machinery. "We could use a team of people here to analyse all of this equipment. As far as I can tell, none of it is damaged, but I haven't got a clue what it would be used for. This just might be the Ancient find of the century – next to Atlantis, of course."

Jack stepped over some of the crystal rocks and used his sleeve to dust off the top of the DHD. "This thing looks okay, but it's just an ordinary DHD; no extra buttons or larger base. Do you think it could take us back home after Daniel wakes up?"

Sam shrugged. "We won't know until we try it, sir uh, Jack. The other DHD had an awful lot of extra crystals installed and I still don't understand what that Key-gate is all about. Maybe …," Sam's eyes widened as she looked at the equipment ranged around the room. "Maybe that's what some of this Ancient equipment compensates for. Maybe this stuff helps send travellers back through this Key-gate thing, using technology as a booster instead of crystals." She made her way around some of the rocks on the floor to look at one of the machines more carefully.

"But we do not have a return address," noted Teal'c, moving to take a guard stance near the exit.

"Damn, I didn't think of that," said Jack. "We might be here a little longer than we … really … _didn't_ plan on. Cam is gonna be so pissed with us when we get back. If we get back."

"Indeed," said Teal'c. His head titled to the side. "O'Neill, I believe I hear approaching footsteps," he said turning to look for some sort of weapon.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**_I'm a tad under the weather with a throat infection at the mo. sigh. DDB tells me that her Stargate novel THE DRIFT will be out by the end of the month so I'm looking forward to that. Read a snippet for it and it looks great. Please R&R for me - I could use a pick-me-up or three._**


	11. Chapter 11

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack scooped Daniel up in his arms cradling his friend protectively against his chest and scanned quickly for a defensible position. "Carter, we're about to have company," he whispered urgently nodding towards the door. He ushered her ahead of him and moved back to duck down by a bank of machinery with Carter and Teal'c. Daniel's body felt unusually small and light in his arms and feverishly hot. Jack spared a worried glance at the boyish pale face of his friend. In hindsight, maybe coming through the Gate for one more tour of the Galaxy hadn't been such a smart idea – especially when they had virtually no weapons and no backup coming to help out. He didn't bother thinking about the fact that they had had no other choice at the time. At the end of the day he had spent a lot of time as the leader of this group of people and old habits die hard – especially the one where he felt responsible for keeping his team safe.

The door slid open and two men and a woman all dressed in a pale green one piece type of uniform cautiously entered the room. One of them, a man with a deep voice, called out a command in another language and abruptly the transparent walls brightened enough to light up the whole room.

Abruptly the crystals in the room began to glow brightly and one by one, beginning with the smallest, they began to disappear.

The woman made a surprised exclamation and watched as the last of the crystals – the largest one that had been beside Daniel, also faded and disappeared.

Jack felt his eyebrow lift in surprise. These guys looked human – with maybe a hint of added colour. The deep voiced one was the eldest of the trio and bore a broad streak of deep blue through his black hair. He moved across to take a guard stance by the door. The second man bore a streak of orange and blue in his hair and he continued forward into the room waving a small device in one hand and watching the readings it gave off. Jack didn't have to place bets to guess that the small device in the guys' other hand was a weapon.

The red and blue streaked female said something in a language that Jack didn't know. She picked up an object from the floor and waved it at the leader by the door, speaking rapidly in the foreign language. Jack thought she might have found the remains of Daniel's glasses.

The blue and orange streaked man continued walking forward but his weapon was held higher now as if he suspected he would find someone.

Jack knew that they were about to be discovered. He shared a worried glance with Teal'c and Sam before carefully laying Daniel down on the floor behind him. He took a breath and stepped partially around the machine, doubting that it was the smartest move that he had ever made, but then, apparently, he wasn't really up to 'smart' today. "Hey there. I hope you guys don't mind unexpected visitors."

The guy stared at him with wide eyes and the palm weapon was help in fingers that clenched whitely around the device. The other two people stepped forward cautiously, until they had all four of the team in their sights – and in their weapons range.

Teal'c took a very cautious step forward placing his body between them and DanielJackson's prone one. The strangers tracked his movements with their hand held weapons. Teal'c made an attempt at a reassuring smile – something that he had never quite perfected - as the strangers simply held their weapons all the tighter.

"Me'ane, keseri de len?" demanded the deep voiced guy – obviously the leader of the trio.

Jack stretched his unfamiliar face into a smile. "Do any of you people speak English by chance? Or Arabic? I could do Arabic, or a little Spanish maybe, only Daniel here usually does the meet and greet thing and he's a little busy growing younger and healthier at the moment."

Sam stepped up beside him with her own friendly smile on her face. "Hello, ah, Jack's right, we don't mean you any harm."

The female of the trio touched a small device strapped to her wrist. "Decha," she ordered, guesturing at her mouth and then back at Sam and Jack.

Sam frowned. "I think she wants us to keep talking. I'd guess that device she's got is a learning translator of some sort."

Jack smiled at the trio. "Um, fine then. Hi there, nice to meet you folks. We're sort of here for a visit. We, well our friend Daniel here, found a book and a puzzle in it that he just had to solve. You'd understand about Daniel's bad habit of needing to solve puzzles if you knew him. Anyway, he found the Gate to Annwyn or something and since the place we were in was about to become our tomb we decided to pop over for a little sightseeing – you know, seeing as this place was supposedly the land of milk and good health and such. Unfortunately, we had a little problem in transit and got a little banged up against that nice glowy glass wall of yours and we seem to be getting a lot younger for some reason, so if you guys could maybe send us back home again, maybe with an added air supply and some digging tools, we'd really appreciate it," said Jack trying to mimic one of Daniel's harmless and reassuring smiles.

The female frowned at him quizzically. "Defar, ke ne fer tia Astria Porta," she murmured glancing at them with wide eyes. She glanced back the leader, who nodded his head at her curtly.

Teal'c knew what was about to happen. He stepped forward to defend his friends but was not fast enough.

The weapon in the female's hand discharged a wide beam of blue energy and all three slumped to the floor beside the still body of Daniel.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_**Short chapter - but it's all I could manage. Still recovering from a bad bout of flu. Thanks to all who sent well wishes. Hope I have you all intruiged enough for more what with the team all unconscious and all - he he. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	12. Chapter 12

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

There were voices speaking somewhere. Noisy voices. Jack huffed out a breath in annoyance. Just once, he wished the neighbours would keep it down at the home. He was exhausted and his head ached. Jack groped for a pillow to pull over his head and gripped cold hard metal instead. His eyes snapped open.

"This one is conscious, Felate."

Jack's eyes snapped over to the speaker and saw a pretty young woman with a red stripe through her blonde hair wearing a one piece leasure suit in dark green. She was holding something that looked a lot like a hand device over him. She gave him a small hesitant smile before stepping away from his bed … platform.

Jack sat up. He was in a cell – judging by the pale blue shimmer in front of him. And the bed really was just a metal platform. Jack did a quick double take at his oh-so-youthful hands. Yup, he really had gotten younger and if that was true then all of the rest of it probably was too – including the fact that they had been shot for doing absolutely nothing. That put these people right up there beside the Ori and the Goa'uld in his mind. No-one in their right minds went out and shot unarmed harmless people – with one of them obviously an unconscious boy needing help - just because they happened to be unexpected visitors.

The pretty woman beside him shook her head at him and tucked her device into a pocket. "_We are not a violent people_," she murmured softly to him.

Jack gave her a doubtful glance and swung his legs over the side of the platform. He couldn't see much around him. Just a plain room. The woman stepped back and a man stepped through the shimmer as if it didn't exist and came to stand beside her. He was about forty five or so with several colours decorating his hair – and making him look slightly silly.

"Nice fashion statement," said Jack with what he hoped was a genuine enough looking smile.

The man considered Jack blandly for a long moment. "I am Felate on this world. It means in your language something akin to councellor and leader – although I believe the concept is only approximate."

Jack nodded his head. "The name's Jack. And I take it that you picked up our language from that little doohickey that that girl was holding … right before she shot us."

The man nodded his head thoughtfully. "Your level of technology is more advanced than we assumed from your clothing and the few instruments that you had with you, if you can recognise such a device. I wish to know from whence you came?"

Jack rubbed at his aching forehead giving himself a moment to get up to speed. "We came through the Stargate, but I think I heard that girl call it the Astria Porta you know … right before she shot us for doing absolutely nothing by the way. I take it that you guys speak Ancient?"

The man's eyebrows rose into his colourful fairline. "You know of us as the Ancients or the Alteran's. From where do you originate?"

Jack titled his head at the guy and took his time standing up as he gathered his thoughts. "I'd like to know where my friends are before I answer any more questions if you don't mind. Daniel was still unconscious when your people attacked us. I'd want to know that they're all okay."

The man frowned at him and considered him for a moment. He spent another longer moment sharing a glance with the woman before turning back to him. "You and your people invaded our world. We have a right to defend ourselves and therefore a right to know the reason for your incursion. My people followed standard security procedures. You were rendered unconscious with a simple stun gun so that we could isolated you and see if you carried any diseases or weapons. The boy was after all unconscious and according to Commander Fife – he appeared unwell. Furthermore, I do not need your spoken answers. "Kie here can take the answers to my questions directly from your mind if she so chose."

Jask felt his own eyebrows rise as he took a glance at the pretty young woman.

"I'm telepathic," she murmured, with another quick smile. She glanced back at the Felate and dropped her gaze.

Jack thought he heard her say: "_S__orry_," but he hadn't seen her lips move. He blinked his eyes in confusion.

"We're from a little planet called Earth. _Now_, can I see my friends?"

"Soon. I still have several questions. I know nothing of a place called Earth, but I will have my people search the data bases. You appear non-violent, judging by the lack of weaponry carried by you and your people. And you carry the gene of our own people within you, which allows you partial citizenship here should you so choose. You name your other companions as 'friends' though. They are not linked to you by marriage or by other means?"

"_Careful_ …" came the thought into Jack's mind.

Jack blinked again and only just managed to save himself from glancing at Kie.

Jack rubbed at his eyes. "You don't have anything for a headache do you?"

Kie stepped forward. "Perhaps you are still recovering from the effects of the stunner and from your rejuvenation. You should rest for a time before answering more questions."

Jack watched anger flash across the face of the Felate. Jack stepped back to sit on the edge of the platform thing again, making a bit of a show of weakness. The woman – Kie, could probably see right through him but for some reason she was helping him for the moment, though Jack would trust that help as far as he could throw it. Jack rubbed at his eyes again. He'd have to be careful of his thoughts as well then. Not easy. But this wasn't his first trip 'round the galaxy.

"I'd rest a whole lot better if I knew what happened to my friends," said Jack. "By now you should know that we're not carrying any nasty diseases – well, not anything that can be passed along anyways. Daniel has cancer, but it's not contagious."

The Felate shared a glance with Kie and Jack sighed. Since they could probably pick his thoughts anyway he might as well say what he was thinking. "Look, we came here because we didn't have any other choice. And since you guys don't seem all that friendly or that civilised – we'd like to go home again now, if you don't mind. So how about you take me back to my friends and send us back through the Gate. I'm sure we could find a dozen Gate addresses that would suit us."

The Felate raised an eyebrow at him. "You refuse your right to citizenship, then?"

"Well, I don't take all that kindly to people who shoot unarmed and injured people first and ask questions later, so yeah, we'll get out of your all too colourful hair."

Kie approached him with her little hand device again. "I will do what I can to ease your pain, but rest is what you require foremost."

The Felate stepped back towards the barrier and paused. "I have just one more question before you take your rest."

"_Take great care_," whispered Kie's voice in Jack's mind.

Jack quirked a questioning brow at the Felate.

"These companions of yours. Are they simply friends or are there closer ties amongst you."

"_Don'__t answer that.__"_

Jack shook his head and winced. "Really I need some rest here first. Can we continue this interrogation thing later? My head hurts too much for me to think straight."

The Felate frowned at him and shot Kie another glance. "As you are unwell, I shall seek my answers from your companions. Some of them should be conscious soon and ready for questioning."

_**Feeling a lot better although still not back to full strength yet. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R please**_


	13. Chapter 13

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Teal'c stood beside the metal platform in his cell and contemplated the force-field. The Felate had stepped through the field as if it had not existed. Given the level of technology that these people obviously had, Teal'c was debating whether the force-field was merely an illusion or whether the Felate carried some device that allowed him to pass through the field unharmed.

Logically, the latter scenario held more merit. But, as far as his heart was concerned, he wished that the first scenario were true. He wanted to find his friends; he was anxious to know what had befallen them.

The Felate had wanted answers to some peculiar and irrelevant questions and Teal'c could not help but worry as to the motives behind such questions. As always, when being questioned by an unknown species, Teal'c had refrained from giving any answers at all and had simply observed the Felate's agitation. The Felate had given up on him all too soon, but his insistence on knowing the relationships amongst the team had worried him. There was something else as well. Something about the way that the Felate moved – as if he were unaccustomed to his own body. Perhaps it was simply the way the man handled himself, but Teal'c did not think so. He filed the speculation away for the time being.

Teal'c frowned at the force-field once again. He had had enough of prisons and cages over his many years. Now that he appeared to have regained much of his youthful strength and vitality, he had discovered an impatience within him. A reluctance to once again live a life struggling against oppression; an impatience with fighting for his freedom and for the freedom of those he cared for. Perhaps he had lived amongst humans for too long but he craved a quieter life now. One in which he could enjoy simple human friendships and the enjoyable tasks of life without having to fight to achieve them.

Teal'c pushed aside his thoughts and reached out a hand to the force-field. It stung unpleasantly against his hand and was as unyielding as stone. Much as he hated to, he would have to wait and hope that his friends were safe.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam glared at the Felate.

"What are you so stubborn?" The Felate glared back at her. "I've asked a simple, harmless question regarding your relationship to your so called friends. Why is that such a difficult question to answer?"

"Why are you so insistent on knowing?" countered Sam quietly. "What possible relevance has it got to this situation?"

The Felate stared at a space passed her shoulder and refused to answer. "We already know that you are not the child's biological mother, neither are your 'friends' biologically related to the child. I simply wish to know if you have any cultural attachments to one another. Are you 'married' to any of these friends? Was this child perhaps far older before he was rejuvenated? Is he your husband?"

Sam shook her head. "I won't answer your questions until I see all of my friends. I doubt that any of us will answer such an irrelevant question without knowing what your motives are in the first place."

The Felate ran a hand through his coulourful hair and with one last glare at her he simply stepped back through the force-field.

Sam took in a slow calming breath of air. So this had something to do with Daniel. Sam chewed at her lip thoughtfully. She wished she knew what was going on. So far she had established that the Felate was prepared to grant Jack a partial citizenship because of his Ancient gene. That probably meant that these people were direct descendants of the Ancient's themselves. Maybe they wanted to know if Jack's citizenship rights extended to others in the group because of marriage or other cultural links – but then why had the Felate focussed so much on Daniel?

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack was finally getting used to having a new improved body. He was going through a series of push ups and stretches with a stupid grin plastered across his face the entire time. Every move was easy and pain free. He felt fit and healthy – if a tad hungry. Actually, he felt fantastic. The hardest thing of all was shaking the habit of wanting to compensate for his bad knee – and his arthritis, his back, his eyes and … yeah, it felt great to be young again.

Jack pulled up in front of the force-field again. He could see through it without any trouble. His nose got a little tingly if he got too close to it but it was definately impenetrable - for him at least. He wondered what sort of doohickey the Felate had on him that allowed him to pass freely – and if he could lift it next time the man decided to visit.

Jack got within tingle range of the force-field and looked as far down the hall beyond the force-field as he could. There was no-one in sight. He stepped back and ran his hands down the walls beside the force-field looking for a panel that he could pry open or something. If he could get out of this cell and find the others, he'd feel a whole lot better. He didn't get the impression that these people were violent – but they were up to something with all of their questions – and Jack was guessing that it couldn't be good.

The hairs on the back of his neck started to stiffen and Jack stepped back scanning the cell warily. There was a faint sizzling sound from what Jack had guessed were the security monitors built into the ceiling. He watched as the two round discs darkened and went dead.

On the floor beside the sleeping platform one of the smaller crystal healing rocks began to shimmer into existence.

Jack watched it form with raised eyebrows. It glowed faintly and a trendil of light stretched toward the forcefield and writing began to form in front of it.

"_Concerned friends?"_

Jack's eyebrows wiggled in surprise. The writing faded away and he looked back at the rock. "Ahhh – that would be yes."

"_Take you unseen? Protect the Daniel one."_

Jack stared at it, and then back at the writing appearing in front of the forcefield. "Daniel needs help?"

"_Felate must not have the Daniel."_

Jack crouched down beside the crystal. "I can't help him if I'm stuck in this cell. And I need to help all of my team. Do you know if they need help as well?"

"_Can take you unseen if willing. Must protect the Daniel."_

Jack nodded impatiently. "Yeah I'm willing. How do we do this?"

"_Take this one onto your hand."_

Jack scooped up the rock surprised to find that it pulsed with warmth. He was looking at his hand holding the rock thingy – and then it faded away – along with his hand. Jack yelped. In seconds the rest of him had faded and he was the invisible man. Now he knew what the rock had meant by the 'unseen' bit. "Sam is never going to believe this," Jack murmured. His voice sounded odd – like he was talking under water.

He stepped over to the force-field cautiously and waited for the tingle effect. Nothing happened and Jack stepped quickly through.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

_Huge apologies for being so late with this update. I was getting better but pushed myself too much trying to catch up on all of the things I should have done when I got the flu. As a result I had another brush with pnemonia - but only on one side thankfully. I'm improving and have written this chapter from my bed - after a zillion alterations. Hope you enjoy._


End file.
